Música de Elevador
by maryee
Summary: Dentre todos os seres humanos existentes no mundo capazes de se locomoverem até o elevador daquela construção, Remus jamais imaginou que seria justamente ela a estar lá dentro.


**N/A:** Não, a fic também não faz o menor sentido para mim.  
**N/A:** Obrigada a Ani, por ter sido caridosa e betado essa "historinha".

* * *

**Música de Elevador**

_"Yellow bird flying gets shot in the wing  
Good year for hunters and Christmas parties  
And I hate elevator music  
The way we fight  
The way I'm left here silent"  
_

A porta do elevador abriu com um estalo suave.

Há quem não acredite nem em gnomos e nem em coincidências. Mas existem – ambos. A existência dos gnomos não influenciará em nenhum momento a narrativa que se segue, mas sem as coincidências essa história jamais aconteceria.

Embora tivesse total certeza de que existam gnomos, Remus Lupin não possuía uma opinião formada no que dizia respeito a sua crença em coincidências. Talvez por isso uma tremenda coincidência tenha resolvido abordá-lo, assim, de repente, como as coincidências costumam fazer com as pessoas. Dentre todos os seres humanos existentes no mundo capazes de se locomoverem até o elevador daquela construção, Remus jamais imaginou que seria justamente _ela_ a estar lá dentro.

A coincidência sorriu satisfeita.

As duas sobrancelhas do lobisomem se arquearam em sinal de indiscutível surpresa quando Bellatrix Lestrange lançou a ele um sorriso pelo canto dos lábios – inegavelmente sarcástica - quando viu o bruxo, parado, perplexo, diante da porta.

Ele entrou e a porta se fechou rapidamente.

Talvez fosse essa a hora em que fossem relatados feitiços mortais e corpos voando pelo ares; mas nada disso chegou a acontecer. O que houve, na verdade, foi um longo minuto de silêncio – o que é absolutamente comum em elevadores.

Ficaram lado a lado - Remus e Bellatrix -, mas sem trocarem olhares. A perna da bruxa balançava levemente em sinal de impaciência e suas vestes negras vibravam acompanhando o movimento.

"Eu entendo que não esteja familiarizado com toda essa tralha trouxa, mas geralmente quando as pessoas entram nessas coisas elas costumam apertar um dos botões," ela finalmente disse.

"Pensei que odiasse trouxas."

"Eu odeio."

"Então como entende disso tudo?"

"Por que não aperta um botão?" Bellatrix perguntou secamente.

Ele ergueu uma das mãos até alcançar o botão desejado. Pressionou-o.

Bellatrix fitou o bruxo dos pés a cabeça. Então pareceu ficar entediada e resolveu examinar todo o ambiente com cuidado, o que não lhe tomou muito tempo.

"Achei que estivesse sendo procurada pelo Ministério da Magia," disse ele displicentemente, sem encará-la. Remus não gostava da maneira como os olhos dela lembravam os que Sirius possuíra um dia.

"Estou."

"Ah."

"Sorte minha estar num edifício trouxa, e não num dos prédios do Ministério. Aliás, o que _você_ está fazendo aqui?"

Ela fitava o bruxo pelo canto dos olhos e o elevador mergulhou num silêncio sepulcral. Não, mentira. Havia sim um barulho. Uma música tão suave que se tornava quase imperceptível – uma daquelas colocadas justamente em elevadores. O som do piano ecoava por todas as direções, acompanhado pelo sutil roçar das cordas de um violino.

"Então, como conseguiu chegar até aqui?"

"Se não responde a uma pergunta não pode fazer outra."

"Só estava curioso." Ele deu de ombros e ajeitou as vestes sobre o corpo. "Sabe..." suspirou. "Acho que devia tentar te matar agora. Fazer você pagar pela morte do Sirius ou algo assim," comentou, e seus dedos deslizaram pelos cabelos castanhos salpicados por fios grisalhos. Então sorriu.

"Eu gostaria de vê-lo tentar." Bellatrix virou-se para encará-lo e seus olhos acinzentados estreitaram-se perigosamente.

Mas antes que ambos pudessem sacar as varinhas, algo aconteceu. Não algo inimaginável como aquele encontro.

A porta do elevador simplesmente se abriu.

Cinco pessoas entraram. Um deles acenou com a cabeça, numa tentativa de saudação. A porta se fechou, então, e o silêncio tomou conta do local. Exceto é claro, pela música – que agora era uma pouco mais agitada e incluía o som de violões.

"Bonito dia," comentou um dos recém-chegados, cortês, e então calou-se novamente. Remus não entendeu o objetivo do comentário, uma vez que, com todas aquelas paredes cercando o local, ninguém realmente via alguma coisa do lado de fora.

"Sim," ainda assim ele concordou, polidamente.

Remus tentava, desde que entrara no elevador, permanecer "o mais distante possível" de Bellatrix. Levando-se em consideração o tamanho do ambiente em que estavam confinados, esse "o mais distante possível" era, na verdade, um "um tanto quanto perto". Adicionando-se a isso as cinco pessoas recém-chegadas, o "um tanto quanto perto" se transformou num "perto demais."

E ele não gostou de ter gostado disso.

Ouviram um estalo quando a porta se abriu e os cinco desceram no mesmo andar. As perninhas mexiam de modo mecânico, se deslocando para fora. Remus e Bellatrix voltaram a ficar sozinhos.

"Não ia tentar me matar agora?"

"Ia," Remus disse, "mas por alguma razão não me sinto com vontade de fazê-lo..."

E então um novo estalo indicou que os dois haviam chegado num novo andar. Ninguém estava na porta, de modo que se concluíssemos o óbvio...

"É aqui que você desce, Lupin."

Ele saiu do elevador, ainda lançando um último olhar para a Comensal da Morte que apoiava seu corpo contra a parede, de modo desleixado.

"Adeus," disse o lobisomem, enfim, e a porta se fechou. Parado adiante, ele observa o próprio reflexo no revestimento metálico.

O elevador continuou subindo.

E subindo.

_"Oh these little earthquakes  
Doesn't take much to rip us into pieces" _

**FIM**

Little Earthquakes, Tori Amos.


End file.
